Saiyan Beauty
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: IF you don’t like the idea of Yugi being turned into a female who is also a full blooded Sayian with all the powers and skills then please, do not read If you do please don’t flame. YOU WERE WARNED! More inside....
1. 00 WARNING

This is not a chapter but a warning…

* * *

This story is a crossover with Dragon Ball Z,

IF you don't like the idea of Yugi being turned into a female who is also a full blooded Sayian with all the powers and skills then please, do not read

If you do please don't flame.

**YOU WERE WARNED!**

I have taken an awful lot of poetic licence with this story, as I don't know that much about the Saiyan universe I'm just guessin' so, any Dragon Ball Z aficionados out there I am sorry.

On a lighter note I just felt like doing something off the wall and this came to mind…and this is so far off the wall it's almost in orbit…

Oh yeah there is a smidgen of Tea bashing; sorry guys (Oh who am I trying to kid!) But tell me honestly, who else is there?

Finally, Siana is my own character.


	2. 01 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Saiyan Beauty

There was a knock on the classroom door, the sensei turned and glared until she saw who it was, then she smiled and motioned for them to enter.

"Please come in".

Three people entered the room the sensei clapped her hands

"Class settle down for a moment please" the room fell silent "Thank you, everyone we have three new students joining us this year" she looked at the trio "Please, introduce yourselves".

A boy with black spiky hair took a step forward "Hello I am Goten Son"

He was followed by a boy with shoulder length lavender coloured hair "I am known as Trunks"

Finally a girl with waist length ebony hair stepped forward "Hi, I am Siana Son"

At the sound of her voice Yami looked up, his breath hitched when he saw her, she had to have been the most exquisite thing he had ever seen in his life, he had instantly fallen for her, which, was surprising as he hadn't taken much notice of anything or anyone outside of his small circle of friends since Yugi disappeared.

_Yugi…_

He thought back to the one time in his life he wished he could change, he had started to virtually ignore Yugi and when he wasn't he had begun to treat him as if he were a small child instead of the strong teen he really was. The truth was that if it hadn't been for Yugi he'd still be trapped in the puzzle and Joey's sister would now be blind. After all, it was Yugi that had given Joey his Duellist Kingdom prize money to pay for the operation she needed. But what irked Yami the most was that it had been Seto Kaiba that had pointed out the truth to him but by then it was too late Yugi had gone.

He had even begged Seto to tell him where Yugi had gone, but he had refused saying that he was the only one that Yugi trusted at that moment and he wasn't about to let him down. At the time Yami had been angry but after Seto had sat him down and explained things to him he had calmed down and asked Seto to ask Yugi to come home because he missed him and wanted to try to make it up to him.

Seto had said he would try but could make no promises. That had been a year ago and they still had heard nothing, Yugi had simply vanished.

The disappearance of Yugi had caused other events, all of them had paired up Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik (the four of them having moved to Egypt to start new lives) Duke and Honda – who hardly spoke to Yami anymore, even Seto and Joey had started dating each other and that left him and Tea. That thought had started Yami thinking about something, he was the only one of the guys that wasn't gay so it was only natural that he would end up with Tea, or was it? The truth was that he didn't like her that way.

Yes they had been on a couple of dates, but for the last 6 months Tea had been trying to get him into her bed but he'd always refused settling for the occasional kiss on the cheek and a little 'reluctant' hand-holding, he just couldn't bring himself to have sex with the girl, just the thought of it made him shudder.

His eyes narrowed in thought; did this mean he really was gay? Had he been hiding his true sexuality? Denying his true feelings for Yugi? Is that why he'd treated him so horribly because he didn't want to admit that he loved him? Yami shook his head, he was so confused…if he was gay then why the overwhelming feelings for the new girl, a girl he hadn't even met.

The sound of sweet laughter pulled Yami from his thoughts, he looked across the room to see the three newcomers laughing and joking amongst themselves. The girl looked at him with a small shy smile and a light blush dusting her cheeks before looking away again. Yami smiled back; '_by the gods she is beautiful_' he thought.

"Hey Yami," Yami looked up

"What do you want Seto?"

"I want to know what's caught your attention that's what"

Yami smiled "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"No, and you never will" Seto smirked and followed Yami's line of vision only to find himself looking at Siana he arched an eyebrow and sat down next to Yami "okay Yami, spill"

"Spill what?" Yami asked quizzically

"You know what, what your looking at" he paused "or should I say who your looking at"

Yami looked at him and sighed.

Seto smirked "Got it bad, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah" was the reply.

Yami was in his own dream world wondering what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to feel her lips on his…he tensed as he felt Tea latch onto his arm and slide onto his lap and put her arms around his neck. As he looked up to glare at her (after all she had just interrupted the sweet, sweet kiss he was sharing with the beautiful stranger) he noticed the girl looking at them then turn away, this time there was no sweet smile and no cute blush, he groaned ' why won't Tea leave me alone?' he thought to himself as he tried to push her off

_key word __**Tried**_.

He watched as Seto walked up to the three and shook hands with the two boys and Yami was just as surprised as everyone else when the girl stood up and they held each other in a warm embrace. Yami saw that as she pulled away from Seto she had an adorable blush on her cheeks as if she'd just realized what she had done.

Then before anything else could be said or done a loud voice shouted "'ERE BITCH, GET YOU'RE 'ANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Joey stormed over and the two boys shielded the girl taking up a fighting stance.

Seto grabbed Joey, "Calm down Joey, this is Siana, Goten and Trunks the people I told you about, remember". At least Joey had the decency to look sheepish as he tried to apologise.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't know"

"No you didn't, you just assumed, well let me tell you something, I am not in the habit of coming between couples be they straight or gay!"

"'Ere there's no…"

She interrupted him, "What? Am I supposed to roll over just because you made a mistake!" she walked away and much to Joey's surprise Seto followed her and led her outside to the old Sakura tree and sat down with her.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Seto, I guess I wasn't as ready to come back as I thought I was" he put his arm around her shoulders

"Maybe, but I thought you wanted us all back in you're life?"

"I do, but I guess I wasn't prepared for the sight of that bitch sitting on Yami's lap and I took it out on Joey"

"You still love him don't you?"

"Yes Seto, and I think I always will" she paused "You know by being changed into a girl like this I thought I could wipe everything away and start fresh, guess I was wrong huh?"

"Do you regret becoming a girl Yugi?"

She nudged him "It's Siana remember, and no I don't regret it at all, but tell me Seto what am I going to do?"

He smiled, "You could always go apologise to Joey and who knows you just might end up with another bodyguard". He teased "Go on you know he's a real sweetheart…but don't tell him I said that!"

She chuckled "Come on! I'll go apologise to him right now!"

The two of them walked back to the classroom and Siana asked Seto to wait so she could talk to Joey on her own, he nodded and went to talk to Goten and Trunks who were watching Siana.

"Um Joey, isn't it?" she asked nervously, he looked at her and grinned, "Yeah that's me"

"Look, I'm really sorry for my outburst while you were trying to apologise, I really have no excuse. I was upset about something and took it out on you, please, forgive me?"

Joey could see the sincerity in her eyes and chuckled "Of course I forgive ya, no 'arm done"

She smiled at him "Seto was right, you are a sweetheart" she bent down to kiss his cheek then turned to Seto and poked her tongue out at him, Seto raised his eyebrows in surprise and Joey just laughed.

As Yami was sitting just behind Joey he'd overheard the conversation between Joey and his beautiful stranger, he inwardly smiled he liked the sound of that his beautiful stranger. He found himself wondering what could have upset her and he dared not hope that it was the sight of Tea sitting on his lap that was the cause, then something she had said drifted into his mind _'I am not in the habit of coming between couples be they straight or gay' _he groaned '_shit! Because of Tea's display, she most probably thinks we are a couple.'_

The rest of the school week went by as a blur for Siana, finally the week was over and Yami watched as she ran out of the gates and leapt into the arms of a tall muscular man and hugged him, she squeaked "Goku air!"

He put her down "Sorry" he chuckled.

They waited for Goten and Trunks, then they walked towards the supermarket. Yami sighed and made his way home, as he'd asked Seto to come over as he needed to talk to him.

* * *


	3. 02

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_

* * *

___

The Son Home

The four of them were sat around the dinner table just generally talking about how their first week of school had gone when Goku looked across at Siana "You're quiet tonight Yugi, are you okay?"

She looked up her eyes moist "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all" she gave him a small smile but Goku wasn't buying it, but he'd wait 'til later to ask her again.

They continued to eat in silence for a while until Goku spoke again

"So what have you three got planned for this evening?"

"Well Goten and I thought we'd go down to the arcade, coming Yugi?"

"No not tonight I'm going to have an early night and read for a while"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks anyway guys, maybe next time"

Goten looked at her "That Yami didn't say anything to you did he?"

She smirked at him "No, you two didn't let him get close enough"

"Were we supposed too?" he asked trying his best and failing to look innocent.

She chuckled "Well you'll have to let him sometime"

He grinned at her "Okay, Monday…maybe"

The two boys left for the arcade and a little while later Goku knocked on Yugi's bedroom door "Yugi, may I come in?"

"Sure"

Goku found her propped up in bed with a book "Good is it?"

"What?"

"The book"

"Oh, no its quite boring really" she closed the book and set it down.

Goku looked at her head tilted to one side "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's wrong, you're upset about something" he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap "If you talk, I'll listen" he could feel her start to tremble and, as he felt her snuggle into his chest he tightened his arms around her waist "Well?"

She looked up at him "Seeing Yami again has bought back all the old feelings of hurt and betrayal I felt when I was Yugi, and then the bitch sat on his knee while sending me 'hands off' signals" she stopped and sniffed.

"Then what happened?" Goku asked quietly

"Nothing, I…I suppose I expected him to push her off, but he didn't. Then all week he's been sending sly glances especially when she was with him" she took a deep breath "It was like he was looking to see if I was watching, taking notice, Goku…I'm so confused"

Inside Goku wanted to kill Yami for hurting her as he'd become very fond of the one he now knew as Siana but he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could, he smiled, kissed the top of her head and tried to reassure her "Don't worry chibi ichi, it'll all work out in the end, you'll see"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do" he rested his head on top of hers and they stayed like that for a while both finding comfort in the closeness.

* * *

When Yami had arrived home he found Seto waiting for him. He let them both in and they sat down.

"Okay Yami what's going on?"

"That's just it Seto, I have no idea"

Seto looked at him and was surprised at how confused he looked "Why don't you try to explain it to me then"

Yami stood up and started pacing the room "Well, I was thinking earlier about the way we'd all paired up and that being the only straight guy of the group it was natural I'd end up with Tea, but the thought of having any kind of intimacy with her well…" he shuddered.

Seto looked at him "Go on"

Yami ran a hand through his hair and continued "Then I thought about Yugi and if maybe the reason I was being so horrible to him was just me refusing to admit that I was gay and in love with him" he let out a deep sigh "That was until the new girl came into the classroom on Monday morning, Seto as soon as I saw her I was in love with her"

Seto thought for a moment "Did you love Yugi?"

"Yes, and I still do"

Seto looked at him "Well it's easy enough to figure out"

Yami looked at him "Mind telling me because I sure as hell don't know…am I gay or not?"

Seto laughed, and Yami pouted

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, look Yami have you ever been interested in any other male?"

"No, never"

"Well it seems that you're not gay but maybe, just maybe Yugi is the only man you would ever consider loving and making an exception for"

Yami smiled "Could it really be that simple?"

"Yes it could, now what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen Yugi in a year and the girl, I just can't get her out of my mind"

Seto chuckled "Like I said, got it bad haven't you?"

"You don't the half of it" Yami grinned.

"Well then, what are you going to do about Tea? I saw the hands off warnings she gave to Siana"

Yami groaned "Yeah I know, even though we're not dating she is not going to go quietly"

Seto agreed, "She'll instantly blame Siana"

Yami shook his head "I know but what can I do, you know how nasty she can get"

"Don't worry Yami she'll have to get passed Goten and Trunks first which I can assure you won't be easy Goten is very protective of his adoptive sister"

"How do you know them Seto?"

"Trunks' mother is a business acquaintance of mine" he paused "Anyway I'd better get going, Joey's waiting for me"

"Okay, and thanks Seto"

"No worries" Seto left, and on the way home he made another house call.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Goku left Yugi and went to answer it "Oh hello Seto, please come in"

"Hi, Goku, is Siana about?"

"Hold on I'll go see if she's decent" he walked to her room and knocked "Siana its Goku" he heard her pad across the room and open her door, her eyes still red from tears shed earlier.

"Up for a visit from Kaiba?" She nodded and grabbed her robe "He's in the living room"

"Okay thanks"

He smiled at her and she went to see Seto "Hi Seto, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you, can we sit down?"

She nodded "Seto?"

"I've just been talking to Yami"

"Oh, and?"

"Well he was confused at first but now he's figured it out, Yugi, Yami is in love with you"

She flopped down on the sofa "Who is he in love with? Yugi or Siana?"

He looked at her and simply said "Both"

Yugi's eyes widened in shock as Seto explained Yami's conclusion on why he'd been so horrible to Yugi

"You know what this means don't you Yugi?"

She shook her head no

"It means that you two were meant to be together"

She looked at him tears falling from her eyes. He carried on "No matter who you become Yugi, he will love you" she wept into Seto's chest.

"Of course you will have to let him know who you really are, you can't keep it from him"

She looked up at him wiping her eyes "But not yet Seto, I'm not ready, first he needs to prove himself"

Seto nodded his understanding

"Besides he's still with Tea" she shuddered as she said that and Seto chuckled

"What?"

"That's the reaction Yami gives when he thinks of all the times she's tried to get him into her bed" they both laughed and after talking a while longer Seto said his goodbyes and left finally going home to Joey.

After Seto had gone Goku came back into the room "It went well?"

"Yeah" she smiled at him "But I want to mess with them for a bit especially 'the bitch', but I'm not sure how"

"Need any help?"

She grinned at him "Yes please"

"Okay, wait for the boys to come home then we'll think of something"

Trunks and Goten arrived home at 9pm, Goku made them drinks and then they sat down. Once Yugi had explained everything and what she wanted to do they said they would gladly help.

After about an hour they had some kind of plan only Yugi wasn't so sure "Um guys there's one problem with your plan"

"What? Its easy enough, we let Yami think you're with someone"

"Okay who?"

Trunks looked at her "What do you mean who?"

"Well it can't be Goten, he supposed to be my brother, and you Trunks have been flirting with whatever-her-name is, so that leaves who?"

The boys looked at each other and smirked suddenly Yugi and Goku didn't like where this was going.

"Well" said Goten "We decided that its great that you and dad got together after all dad has been lonely since mums been gone"

Goku spat his tea out "WHAT!"

And Yugi shrieked, "We can't do that! They'll think its incest!"

"Not if we lay the groundwork out first"

Goku raised an eyebrow "What groundwork?" but he wasn't sure he really wanted to know

"We'll just let it be known that you're not really my sister you just adopted our surname"

Goku sighed, "It could work"

Yugi was still not so sure. "It's a nice plan but I can't play with Goku's feelings like that" she chewed her bottom lip

Trunks smirked "I notice you didn't say anything about the age difference" he ducked as a coaster was thrown at him.

Goku stood "Lets think about this overnight and talk again in the morning, goodnight everyone" they all said their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *


	4. 03

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The following morning they made their way down to breakfast and they talked again, deciding that for now at least they would just go with the part that involved letting everyone know that Siana was not related to Goten or Goku. Yugi had also asked the three Saiyan's if they could just refer to her as Siana thus avoiding any accidental slip ups as to who she truly was, the three males agreed. From now on the name Yugi would not be used at home or anywhere else.

As they walked through the school halls they began to talk knowing that behind them was Cindy the class gossip.

"Hey Siana?"

"What is it Trunks?"

"Do you think you will ever look for your real family?"

"No, I already told you, my real family are all gone, there's no one left to find"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot"

"It's okay, besides even though they're only my adopted folks, I'm happy with Goten and Goku" she smiled "And you of course" she nudged him playfully before entering the classroom. They watched as Cindy began the gossip, much to the trios delight.

During the following month at school several of the guys asked Siana for a date and Yami watched as she turned them down, even a couple of the girls asked her out, again she refused, as for Yami he loved her more and more each day but still they had not spoken to each other. Seto was getting angry.

At lunchtime Seto grabbed Yami and dragged him outside to yell at him

"What the hell are you playing at?" he hissed

"What?"

"Oh come on! You say you're in love with Siana, yet you've not said one word to her, and you still have that nauseating bitch hanging on your arm!"

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he was just about to answer when they were interrupted in the worst possible way, they were joined by Joey, he wasn't the problem it was the lumbering idiot behind him…Tea, who immediately latched onto Yami's arm, Seto glared at him "We'll discuss this later"

Yami just sighed again and nodded.

He silently groaned as he saw Goten, Trunks and Siana sitting on the grass not far from them, but what disappointed him the most was that Siana wouldn't even look at him.

"Siana! Goten! Trunks!" the three looked up and smiled as a tall, muscular and one had to admit handsome man crossed the yard to where they were sitting, he sat down and pulled Siana into his lap making it look as loving as possible.

He made it look as if he were nuzzling her neck as he whispered

"So, which one is Yami?"

"He's the one with the tri coloured hair"

"Hmmm sexy"

"Goku!" she said glaring at him

"Well he is" he chuckled "I take it the bitch is the one clinging to him like a leech?"

"Yeah that's her"

"Ooh nasty" the four of them laughed.

Then Goten snickered "Don't laugh dad, she's giving you the once over" the four turned to look at Tea and the others and sure enough she was staring at Goku with an almost hungry look, Goku shuddered.

He leant closer to Siana's ear and smirked when he felt her shiver as his warm breath ghosted over her lobe "Ready to play young one?" he all but purred.

"Oh yeah" she smirked.

She managed to push Goku to the ground and straddle him, Goku had to bite back a moan as he felt her nether regions brush his groin. She looked into his eyes and leant forward to kiss him, when...

"Goku, what are you doing here?" it was Seto

'_Score!_' thought Siana, she sat up and rested on Goku's hips. Goku was praying she wouldn't move about too much…

Goku looked at the upside down (from his position) Seto "I came to see my tenshi and the boys during lunch, why?" he sat up forcing Siana to move from his hips (much to his relief)

"Oh I just wondered, wait, tenshi?"

"Yes tenshi" he looked at Siana regretfully "Anyway I have to get going so I'll see you at home later" he kissed her forehead

"Okay Goku, see you later"

Goten and Trunks stood up "Come on dad we'll walk to the gate with you"

Goku said goodbye to Seto and left.

Seto sat down with Siana "What the hell was that about?"

As she looked at him she saw the tears she was trying to hold back "S…Seto I can't do this anymore, its been over a month and not even an hello" she sniffed "I…I thought you, you said he loved me"

"He does Siana, he really does"

She looked at him again "I've decided to go back to Mount Paoz, at least there I won't have to see them together everyday" then she broke down in Seto's arms. He gently lifted her face to look at him

"Listen to me, give it another month okay? I'll talk to Yami tonight"

She sniffed again "I don't know Seto I'm so lonely, I need someone, you know"

"Yeah I know, please Siana a month, if it hasn't happened by then I'll fly you there myself"

She giggled at the puppy dog eyes Seto was trying to do and said, "Okay another month"

He grinned at her.

At that moment Goten came back "Si you okay?"

"Yeah I am now"

"Come on, lets get you inside" he placed his arm around her and led her away.

Seto walked sadly back to the group and Joey jumped up

"What's wrong with Siana?"

Seto looked at him "She's upset and thinking about going back"

"Back where?"

"Home Joey, to Mt Paoz"

"Seto she can't go home, she's only just got here!"

"I know" he looked pointedly at Yami "She said there's nothing to keep her here"

Joey stood up "Like hell, she can't leave her friends, I'm going to talk to her" he walked away muttering to himself,

Seto followed but not before looking at Yami again "Tonight Yami"

Yami sighed, "Okay"

Yami sat there in shock _'she can't leave!'_

For some reason Tea looked pleased "Oh let the stupid bitch go, she's not wanted here"

Yami glared at her and growled, "Just shut it Tea!" before walking away.

"What did I say?" she muttered to herself before running to catch Yami.

When they got back to the classroom, they saw Siana talking and laughing with Seto and Joey. The rest of the day went slowly for everyone. As they left the classroom at the end of school bell the sensei called to say she'd see them all Monday.

On the way out Seto grabbed Joey "Joey I'm going to Yami's for a while, so I'll catch up later okay"

"Okay Seto, bye Yami"

"Yeah bye" Joey looked at Seto who gave him a 'don't ask' look then he dragged Yami back to his flat.

Once inside Seto let loose. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What?"

"Yami, it been over a month damn it and you still haven't said one freaking word to Siana, what's going on?"

Yami sighed, "Seto, I can't do it"

"Do what?"

"I can't talk to her, she's so beautiful, I don't deserve someone like her, not after the way…"

Seto stood there wide-eyed "Cut the crap you idiot, are you telling me you'd rather have Tea?"

"Oh gods no, but"

"But nothing, at least talk to her or she will go back to Mt Paoz for good!"

"Seto, do you really think I stand a chance with her?"

"Yes, but not if you don't talk to her"

Yami chuckled "Thanks Seto, I promise I will talk to her"

Seto smirked "Idiot, I'm going home to Joey, bye"

"Bye, and Seto" Seto turned to him

"Thanks"

"Whatever" Seto replied and left.

* * *

Incase you're wondering just a couple more chapters before we see yugi's 'Saiyan side'


	5. 04

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Over the weekend the plans had been changed, instead of Goku and Siana pretending to be a couple, Siana was going to treat Yami as just another classmate and not let Tea's mind games get to her.

After thinking about it they had decided against the couple idea as it may put Yami off and push him away altogether, which is the one thing Siana didn't want.

Monday morning and the trio made their way to school and Goten kept looking across at Siana

"What?"

He grinned "Are you sure you can go through with this?"

She smiled "Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really, but"

"Look Goten I know you're worried about me but please don't, besides if it gets too rough you and Trunks will be there to help"

"Of course we will" Trunks spoke for the first time while jokingly doing a strongman pose.

"See, my bodyguards" Siana grinned evilly before saying "Even if you are both weaklings" and then took off, with Goten and Trunks right behind her threatening to hurt her, she just laughed at them and kept on running.

Yami looked up as he heard someone run into the classroom, only to see Siana being chased by Goten and Trunks who had now trapped her by her desk. Giggling she cried, "I give, I give!" Goten just huffed and sat down. Yami couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes, Siana's face was slightly flushed and her eyes sparkled with pure joy, she looked even more breathtaking than usual, still giggling she looked at Yami and gave him a wide smile. He melted, but right on cue Tea latched onto Yami's arm and smirked at Siana but the reaction she got wasn't the one she had been expecting, instead of the usual saddened look Siana just shook her head and laughed, then went back to talking with her friends.

Joey walked into the classroom and rushed over to Siana and with a strong pang of jealousy Yami watched as Joey pulled her into a hug "Joey! Air!" she squeaked

He let her go "Heh sorry 'bout that, got carried away there"

"You think?" she laughed "Now what can I do for you oh exuberant one?"

Joey looked at her "you're still staying ain't ya?"

"Yes Joey, I'm staying here…for now"

As they were talking he noticed a change in her demeanour, he looked across at Yami, yep he still had 'the thing' (as he called Tea) attached to his arm so it wasn't that.

Like Seto, Joey knew how Yami felt about Siana but couldn't figure out why he hadn't done anything about it yet.

The sensei walked in and the students went to their rightful places, she cleared her throat "Now class as you know it's our turn to put on the school play and this year we'll be doing Disney's Aladdin complete with songs". There was a collective groan from the class and the Sensei laughed "Oh come on it'll be fun, so, today we will spend picking out cast members and deciding who will play who" she paused "So, any volunteers to play Jasmine?" one hand went up and the sensei was dismayed when she saw who the hand belonged too, _'Oh hell no' _she thought_ she doesn't sing, she screeches'._

The sensei was saved by another hand going up "Yes Goten, do you wish to try for the part of Jasmine?" The class laughed

"Er, no sensei, but Siana can sing" she looked at Siana

"You can? Well get up here then"

Siana blushed "I'd rather not sensei"

"Oh come on dear its only a bit of fun" Siana sighed, got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Now dear I want you to run through 'A Whole New World' for me" Siana looked around the room and saw Seto laughing his ass off

"I will sensei, but only if Seto does it with me after all, it is a duet" she smiled sweetly and the sensei caved "Seto get up here!" he stood up and glared "Siana, I'm going to hurt you later!" she smirked and the class snickered.

By the time they had finished singing the whole class sat there opened mouthed then broke out in applause, Yami smiled, Tea scowled and Siana kissed Seto on the cheek "Thank you" she whispered.

He turned to the sensei "This was a one off, I will not play Aladdin!"

"But"

"No! And I mean it!" the sensei sighed in defeat.

"Okay, so we still need an Aladdin, any volunteers?" not one hand was raised, the sensei sighed but then smiled to herself as an idea came to her, she just hoped it would work "I'll be back in a few minutes so behave and don't make too much noise!"

Siana sat down her eyes still sparkling; she looked up to see Yami staring at her in awe, so she smiled and nodded at him. Tea jumped up "Leave my boyfriend alone you bitch, you've already stolen my part!"

Goten went to get up but Siana stopped him, and whispered in his ear "Leave her be for now, what do you think would happen if Yami were to play Aladdin?"

He laughed and leant across the table and spoke to Trunks, who smiled evilly, "Leave it to me".

After a few minutes he got up and went over to Seto and Joey,

"Hey guys"

"Oh hi Trunks, what's up?"

"Those two are at it. She's threatening him for telling sensei Kasai that she could sing. So she's going to tell her that Goten will play Aladdin, and now he's ticked because he's just realised that whoever plays Aladdin gets to make out with Siana"

Seto grinned, "I never thought of that"

"Well, you know how protective he is of her"

Seto laughed "Oh this should be good, watching Goten's face as someone starts making out with his adopted sister!"

Joey finally caught on "Oh man, that's gonna be fun to watch!"

The three of them laughed.

Meanwhile Yami had heard the conversation and was thinking _'I never thought of that, making out with __Siana__ nearly every day hmmm' _he could feel himself start to harden at the thought, and he decided there and then that he would play Aladdin.

Tea was still ranting at Siana and the class were trying to hold back they're sniggers as she was getting angrier because Siana was taking no notice of her, and Tea was about to explode!

Yami was in his own dream world and had tuned Tea out. By now though Siana had had enough, she slammed her hands on her desk making everyone including Yami jump. She stood and faced Yami head on bowed slightly and growled "Atemu san, I am sorry if I offended you or your girlfriend with the small smile I gave you earlier, please forgive me it won't happen again". She bowed again then sat down.

Trunks came over "Mission accomplished, but you know, you just missed the perfect opportunity to mess with them a bit more"

She thumped her head on the desk "Oh man, oh well who knows maybe the fishwife will give me another opening" and then she heard it and grinned at the boys "Told ya" she said in a sing song voice.

Tea's ranting had taken a new turn "Oh look the slut is still trying with that oh so fake apology"

Siana stood again, this time facing them both "Mazaki san, I really don't know where you have got this idea from, but I really have no interest in you're boyfriend" she looked more at Yami and gave a sly smile "Although I do have an interest in someone" she sat back down and spoke to Goten and Trunks who took a sneaky look at Yami, his face registered the shock of her words.

"Hey Si, I think he just realized he's screwed up" at that both Goten and Siana took a crafty look, Goten almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Sensei Kasai came back into the room carrying a small bundle

"Siana, here a minute"

"Yes Sensei?"

"This is Jasmine's costume, will you try it on please, you can use the store room there. No one will see you and I'll guard the door"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes you do, now go"

"You do know that this is cruel and unusual punishment?"

The Sensei laughed "Go on" and she gently guided her to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going" after about ten minutes Sensei Kasai pushed the door slightly "Are you done?"

"I'm not coming out!"

"You have too!"

"No, I'm staying in here!"

"Siana get out here now!" the door opened wider and she stood there looking at the sensei

"Wow Siana you look, you look great! Come on show the others!" Siana reluctantly walked out of the storeroom. The costume as it turned out looked as if it had been specifically made for her, it fitted beautifully showing off the curves of her luscious body at its best, the colours also suited Siana well. There was a lot of drooling going on in the classroom and not just from the boys either, as for Yami he'd almost forgotten how to breathe.

She shivered "Please Sensei can I get dressed now?"

"Yes, yes of course, I think I have found my Jasmine!" the Sensei smiled to herself _'after seeing __Siana__ in that costume there'll be no shortage of volunteers to play Aladdin'_.

Siana came out of the room and gave the costume back to the sensei and muttered "Cruel" the Sensei laughed again.

* * *


	6. 05

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The lunchtime bell rang and the three went outside to the old Sakura tree and sat down for lunch.

Yami felt his jealousy rise again as he watched Seto walk up to them and fall into an easy conversation with the girl.

"What's going on Siana?"

"What?"

"One word, Yami"

She shrugged "What about him?"

"You know how he feels about you"

"Yeah, nothing"

Seto sighed "Siana I don't understand"

"Look, Tea's just spent the last 10 minutes ranting at me and he just sat there, if he loves me the way he tells you does why didn't he stop her or deny anything?" she paused "Plus the fact he still hasn't said one single word to me not one, what's going on!?"

Trunks shook his head "I tell you Seto I've never seen an attitude like his, its like he's toying with her or he wants both Tea and Siana"

Goten growled "That's not going to happen!"

Seto thought for a while "So, just who are you interested in?"

She smiled "Yami" she looked at him and smirked "I just don't know how to get him yet, I thought maybe while he played the role of Aladdin?"

Seto chuckled "Pissing Tea off at the same time I guess"

Siana raised her eyebrows and laughed "You betcha!"

The three men joined her in her laughter.  
The afternoon went quite quickly as Siana tried to dream up new ways to annoy Tea.

* * *

The trio made their way home and, after eating decided to head on down to the arcade, this time Siana going with them. Siana had slipped into her black skin-tight satin pants and purple figure-hugging top, the colour almost matching that of hers eyes. The boys were wearing jeans and sweatshirt.

Siana and Trunks were having fun on the DDR machine where they were pretty evenly matched. As Goten watched them he noticed Joey, Yami and Tea standing not to far away; Yami couldn't take his eyes from Siana. Her outfit once again showing off the body he so desired, damn he wanted her…

When Siana and Trunks stopped dancing Goten told them about the others and pointed out where they had been standing, before they had moved on. After a few minutes Siana said she'd meet them at the snack bar, she needed to use the restroom first. The boys went one way she went the other.

She hadn't gone more than a few feet before she was pulled into a dark corner and gently pushed against the wall. Siana barely had time to register what was happening because as soon as she was pushed against the wall she felt soft lips against hers in a heart-stopping kiss. The need for air forced them apart.

"Wha…?" she heard a chuckle

"Forgive me; I had to do that at least once"

"Y…Yami?"

"Yes"

As she felt his lips on her throat, she bought her hands to his head and pushed him closer asking for more and she pushed her head back giving him easier access. She gave a light moan as he suckled at her pulse point, she knew he'd leave a mark but she honestly didn't mind, he wrapped his arms around her waist "Want you" he whispered as he slowly kissed his way back to her lips, she made a beautiful little mewling sound and pulled him closer to her.

Siana suddenly stiffened as she heard Tea's voice "Yami, Yami where are you love?"

Yami pushed Siana further into the shadows and kissed her again, when he released her lips he reluctantly pulled away, Siana leaned forward and playfully nipped and licked at his ear "If you want me…lose her" she kissed him again, then she gently pushed him away and left him standing in the shadows with a faraway look on his face.

He heard Tea calling him again and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they hadn't been disturbed. He sighed and went to find Joey

Yami lay in his bed and thought about what had happened at the arcade, he remembered how her lips felt on his, how she fitted perfectly in his arms, he drifted to sleep and into his dreams of Siana.

Yami had woken up and after a moment where he thought about Siana, he recognized a bulge in his sleep pants. He received an erection and needed to release, he walked into the shower and turned on the nozzle, allowing himself to be drenched in soothing water.

His manhood twitched as he thought of Siana again. Nervous at first, he gripped his erection and began working his hand on it, tingling sensations already running through him. With a groan he encouraged himself on. He let his thumb lightly circle the head of his penis, which had pre-cum surrounding it the move earned a choked gasp from him. He continued to work his fist onto his cock, pumping as every thought of those amethyst eyes, ebony hair and lithe body, filled his mind.

His eyes were closed, pants escaping his lips and his hips lightly thrust into his fisted hand, his back against the wall. His breath began to quicken, the pressure building up inside him until it exploded. Throwing his head back, he screamed out Siana's name and he came onto his hand.  
He panted heavily as his body convulsed from the self-induced orgasm.

Yami made his way to school wanting, no needing to talk to Siana about what happened at the arcade and find out if she meant what she had said about being his if he got rid of Tea.

Siana, Goten, Trunks and Joey were at a group of desks talking when Yami walked in and over to them "Miss Son san may I speak with you?" she looked at him her eyes unreadable

"Go right ahead Atemu san"

"Alone if you don't mind"

Trunks stood up "Why so you can set her up so your psychotic girlfriend can have another go at her, we don't think so"

Yami looked at Siana "Please" he whispered

"Why?" She watched as he said nothing but touched his lips, she understood immediately, he wanted to talk about their shared kisses without letting everyone know what happened, she smiled and lightly scratched her neck slightly moving the neck belt she wore, and Yami could see the mark on her neck and smiled, he knew that he had given it to her. She was just about to answer him when Tea walked in

"Yami what are you doing with these pathetic losers?"

Siana's eyes flashed but she said nothing as she watched Tea grab Yami's arm to pull him away, Siana looked into his eyes, He growled "Tea, let go of me" his voice low

"But Yamikins" Goten and Trunks snickered

"Don't call me that! How many more times"

"But what else am I supposed to call my boyfriend?" she whined

Yami turned to look at her "Tea we've had this conversation before, you are not my girlfriend, and you never have been, you are just my friend nothing more" Tea started to cry.

Not wanting to listen to them anymore Siana stood up and went to talk to Seto.

"You know Seto it might be an idea for me to change schools"

"Why?"

"I don't think I can put up with her any more"

"But Siana I'll miss you and so will Joey"

"I know and it's sweet of you but yesterday wherever I went she was behind me…it was like she was stalking me, it gave me the creeps"

"Have you told Yami?"

"No, I was going to but she showed up"

"Hold on" Seto stood up

"HEY YAMI! GET OVER HERE!" Yami looked across to see both Siana and Seto looking at him so he sauntered over

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour"

"What?"

"Tell Tea to stop stalking Siana" Yami looked at her his eyes softening

"She's been stalking you?" He asked her softly,

Siana nodded "It was creeping me out; she wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was there, just the opposite"

"Don't worry Miss Son san, I'll talk to her" Siana gave him a warm smile

"Thank you and please, call me Siana"

"Thank you Siana kun"

"No, don't call me Kun, just Siana is fine" he smiled

"And you may call me just Yami"

"Thank you, just Yami" he looked at her, and she grinned, he shook his head and chuckled.

Seto watched smiling as Yami took a step closer to her and she leaned into him, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he sighed, resting his cheek on her head.

Seto groaned "Tea alert" Yami's hold on Siana tightened, then they heard Goten yell…

* * *


	7. 06

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

(This chapter is where the Dragon Ball Z aficionados start to cringe)

* * *

"Siana, Trunks quick get over here!"

"What is it Goten?"

"Out the window, look!"

They got up to look and did not like what they saw; the police were trying to move what looked like a small army when the police were blown away by a blast from a weapon of some kind.

"Shit! We gotta do something!"

"Ya think!" Trunks yelled, "Call King Kai, he'll know what to do"

Just then over a loud speaker a voice boomed

"Bring out the two known as Siana and Trunks and you will survive this day!"

The Sensei came running into the classroom looked at them

"What is going on?"

"No time"

Siana looked up "King Kai, King Kai can you hear me?"

"Siana my girl what can I do for you?

"King Kai sir, I need you to give a message to Goku we have a big problem"

"How big?"

"Cooler is outside the school gates"

"Siana I'll connect you straight to Goku, it will be faster"

"Thank you"

Siana soon heard Goku's voice "Siana, what's wrong?"

"Cooler's here and demanding the school hand over Trunk's and me"

"Why?"

"We don't know he hasn't said"

"Okay I'll be right over"

"Goku wait!"

"What?"

"Listen get Piccolo and the others and I.T in"

"Why I.T?"

"Look, as far as Cooler is concerned there are only the three of us here, if you fly in he can prepare, but if you I.T then he'll be in for a surprise"

"Good thinking chibi, see you in a few"

"Oh, and Goku"

"Yes?"

"Bring our suits"

"Will do"

"Siana?"

"Yes King Kai?"

"Good luck"

"Thank you, By the way"

"Yes?" the conversation turned telepathic

/King Kai I want to know, how much of a Saiyan did Shenron make me? /

#Shenron made you a pure blooded Saiyan and you have power equal to Goku, plus you can power up to level 4. #

/Level 4? Why? /

#Shenron and I knew that Goku would need the help of someone as strong as he is so we chose you Yugi, it was easier to do as you were already being changed from a male to a female and as for the levels, 1, 2 and 3 you will be able to do on your own, but for level 4 you will need Goku's help#

/How? /

#We'll sort that when the time comes#

/Okay thanks King Kai/

Siana turned to the sensei, "I can't explain what's about to happen but please just trust us"

The sensei nodded, she knew she was way out of her depth.

"Sensei, where are the other students?"

"They were all moved to the auditorium, this is the only class not there"

"Good at least we won't have to protect the whole building"

Just then seven people appeared in the room Piccolo walked over to Siana "Good to see you again young one"

She smiled "You too Piccolo" She led them to the window and they looked at the situation and Siana explained that all the students were in the same wing of the building they were presently standing in.

"What do you think Goku?"

"I don't know Piccolo, why does he want Siana and Trunks?"

Gohan cleared his throat, "Don't forget dad Cooler blames Trunks for Frieza's death and he may want Si because she is your adopted daughter and he thinks losing her will hurt you more"

Vegeta spoke next "Be that as it may, what's the plan?"

"Well first the kids have to change"

"Siana, Trunks, Goten go get changed" Vegeta commanded

"Um where?" the trio looked at him,

Vegeta looked at the Sensei "Woman! Where can they change?"

"T…There's a store room there," she pointed to the door the two boys walked towards it,

"You too, Siana"

She blushed "What! I'll wait 'til they've finished"

Goku walked up to her "Young one there is no time, make them keep their backs turned" he gave her a smile and she slumped in defeat

"Okay".

After a few minutes the three came out of the storeroom Goten in the same familiar Gi that his father wore and Trunks and Siana came out wearing blue skin-tight body suits. Yami took one look at Siana dressed like that and he was rock hard in an instant, by the gods this girl was driving him crazy. Most of the boys were drooling and the girls were drooling at some of the men and boys that stood in front of them…

Goku handed them their armour, which they pulled over their heads, Yami unknowingly licked his lips as he watched her lithe body stretch.

Siana looked at Goku "I still don't see why I can't where my gi"

Goku put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes "Chibi ichi, you can't take the energy hits like we can; the armour offers you some protection".

She smiled back "Okay"

Piccolo turned to the group "I think it would be best if the young ones went out first and find out what this is about"

"But he might just attack them" this time it was Krillin that spoke up.

"No they must stay close to the building so we can hear as well"

They looked at Siana and Trunks Goku smiled "Are you ready?"

"Should we power up or…"

Vegeta stared at her "You can power up?"

"Well yes so King Kai said" She looked nervous she knew Vegeta wouldn't be happy that she could go higher than his level two.

Tien spoke for the first time "How far can you go?"

"Um with Goku's help, 4"

"4!" they all cried, Siana nodded, Vegeta was angry, Goku looked surprised

"How is this possible?" he demanded

"She is a pure blood," King Kai answered cryptically. But Vegeta and Goku both knew what he meant as did Siana.

Meanwhile the rest of the class looked with interest at the words power up but still clueless at to what was actually going on.

Then the group heard King Kai "Goku"

"Yes King Kai?"

"Send Goten out to find out why Cooler is there, as Siana needs your help with level 4 it would be best done now as there won't be time if and when the fighting starts"

"Good thinking King Kai"

Goten nodded his agreement, opened the window and flew out. The other students just sat there with open mouths, everyone except Seto that is, he knew what these people were capable off but he didn't know about Siana, yet…

King Kai spoke again "Now Siana power to up to level 3, Goku, do it with her"

"Okay" they both said, the nervousness could be heard in Siana's voice after all this would be her first attempt at 'powering up', Siana looked at her fellow students and walked up to Seto.

"Seto if I don't come out of this promise me you'll tell Yami everything" Seto nodded solemnly.

She smiled a sad smile and with her head held high she walked back to Goku and said, "Let's do this!"

Goku stood in front of her and they both increased their power to level one, both of their hair changing to the familiar golden colour, then they went to level two their golden hair deepening in colour slightly, Trunks and Vegeta followed suit both powering up to level two, then it was time for Goku and Siana to hit level three, as they did Goku's hair grew until it was waist length but as Siana's hair was already long hers just thickened out forcing its way out of the bindings she normally used and cascaded down her back. The class looked on awe; Yami could not believe what he was witnessing…

King Kai spoke again "Very good Siana, now for level 4"

"How do I do this King Kai?"

There was silence "King Kai?" Goku called

"Um yes" they heard a chuckle "Yes well, you'll have to kiss her Goku"

"What!" both Goku and Siana yelled

"Goku you have to kiss Siana, I don't mean just touching the lips together, it has to be a real kiss and as you do so, power up to level 4, the power will flow into Siana and she will be able to will follow you, whatever you do, do not end the kiss until I tell you too, got that?"

Siana blushed and the rest of the Z fighters sniggered

Goku mumbled, "Got it King Kai"

'_Why me'_ Siana thought with a groan. Goku and Siana looked at each other "Come on you two we haven't got all day!" Vegeta growled out…still pissed at Siana being able to surpass him.

Goku held Siana in his arms as a lover would as they kissed each other, a real kiss that both of them were starting to enjoy when they were surrounded by a bright orb of light and Goku began his transformation into Super Saiyan 4, Siana could feel the power surging through her, and she could feel them rising from the floor and float in midair. Slowly she changed her form into that of level 4, her fir surprisingly the same colour as the crimson that tipped the edge of Yami's hair, they slowly began to rotate and their tails wrapped around each other, they began to float back to the class room floor and the orb of light dispersed leaving the two still standing there held in the kiss.

"You can stop now Goku" Goku released Siana and she stumbled, not sure if she was light headed because of the kiss or the transformation, she heard King Kai laugh

"What's so funny King Kai?" she panted

"Don't worry Siana the feeling will pass in a second, the next time you change it will be easier"

"Will I have to kiss Goku again?"

"No"

"Good" she grinned at Goku who grinned back.

* * *


	8. 07

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Goten flew back into the room "Whoa Si, love the tail"

"Huh? Tail? What tail?" she looked behind her and saw her newly acquired tail she looked at Goku "You knew this would happen didn't you?" she asked him

"I had an idea but I wasn't sure"

"Is it permanent?"

"Now that, I don't know"

'_Oh well I hope Yami likes my tail' _she sighed

Piccolo looked at Goten "Well, why does he want those two?" he asked pointing at Siana and Trunks

"Gohan was right, he wants Trunks so he can avenge Frieza's death and he wants to make a slave of Siana" he shuddered

Piccolo looked at him "What kind of slave?"

Goten shook his head "Believe me you don't want to know"

The group looked at each other and knew what kind, a pleasure slave. Goku and Vegeta both nodded at each other, Goku spoke "No way that's going to happen, Siana stay here don't get involved in this"

"What! Why? But I am involved, I'm one of the one's he wants" she paused "I've just gone through the transformation to level 4 and now you want me to stay here?"

"It's for your own safety"

"Look if you think I'm going to stay here and hide behind your tail you're dead wrong!" she glared at him daring him to contradict her, they heard King Kai

"Goku"

"Yes King Kai?"

"Siana is as strong as you are, that's why she can reach level 4, and she has all you're fighting knowledge, she will be a good asset"

Goku thought about it "If you're sure"

"I am"

"Okay, fine" he sighed. "Let's do this".

The students watched as one by one they flew out the window Goku and Siana being the last, he looked at her "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Be careful out there"

"Okay"

They both took off leaving the class and sensei in awe that some of their classmates could actually fly! They dashed to the window to see what was happening, they watched as each one of the Z Senshi landed gracefully on the ground in front of what looked to be the leader of the opposing forces.

"Ah Goku, you think you stand a chance against my army?"

Goku grinned "Don't we always"

"Give me the two I want and I'll leave"

"And if we don't?"

"You will all die" he rubbed his chin "Then I'll let my men enjoy the school"

"The hell you will!" Vegeta growled he knew that Cooler meant, the kids, and his soldiers were amongst the most depraved around.

Cooler gave the order "Attack! Hand to hand only! I want the girl alive!"

The stunned students watched as they took off and they watched the fighting skills of their classmates. They were surprised to see Siana holding her own against someone almost three times her size, until she was hit from behind.

"Siana!" Yami yelled as he watched her hit the ground with such force she made a small crater. He was even more surprised when he saw her float up out of the hole relatively unharmed, looking at the one who had hit her and growled "Bastard!" before taking off and hitting him full force with an energy attack disintegrating him.

She continued to hold her own but soon she found herself surrounded by four of Coolers men but luckily Krillin had noticed, he formed an energy disc and yelled at her "Siana drop!" Siana watched as the disc drew closer, in the classroom Yami and the others held they're breath, what was happening? They just watched Siana's friend launch an attack at her, still watching the disc she suddenly took Cooler's men by surprise by dropping out of the sky, the energy disc hitting them dead on.

"Thanks Krillin I owe you one!" she grinned, the people in the classroom let out a collective sigh of relief.

Taking to the air again Krillin and Siana went to the aid of Tien and Yamcha who seemed to be having some trouble with several more fighters.

The Z Senshi landed and watched as Cooler and his men beat a hasty retreat, the people trapped in the school cheered but the fighters knew that this was not over.

"Everyone! Back to the classroom!" Piccolo ordered and as one by one they entered back through the window and kneeled on the floor, the sensei rushed to them "Do you need anything?"

"Water would be nice, thank you"

She grabbed several bottles of water from the storeroom and handed them round. They looked at her,

"Thank you, but don't relax yet, they will be back"

Sensei Kasai decided that now would be a good time for some questions, "Just who are you people?"

Siana looked at her "I'm sorry sensei but we'll explain everything when this is over"

"Okay" she looked at the odd group of people "But I will have my answers"

The group sat in silence for a while then Yamcha spoke "We could sure use Gotenks and Vegeto right about now"

Goku looked at him, "King Kai?"

"I heard Goku"

"Well what do you think?"

"Give me a moment to think" there was silence for a few minutes he spoke again "Yes you could have Gotenks and Vegeto but if you swap the combinations you could have three fusions"

The group looked surprised; it was Siana that spoke this time asking the one question they had all wanted to ask, "What are the combinations?"

"Well" there was another chuckle "Keep Gotenks and then fuse Vegeta with Gohan and Goku with Siana, that way you have the three"

"But King Kai Siana and I have never done fusion" Gohan said

"Don't worry I will send down a version of the potara earrings," he paused "Then you'll have Gotenks at level 3, Gohan and Vegeta at level 2 and Siana and Goku at level 4, and don't worry the fusion will not be permanent

"It had better not be" Vegeta growled

King Kai chuckled again "It won't"

Just then a small bright light appeared on the desk and three pairs of earrings appeared "Um we don't need the ear rings as Gotenks"

"If you do it the normal way you only have 30 minutes but if you use the earrings the fusion will last until you remove them,"

"Oh right"

"So how do these things work?"

"Goku handed them out, Gohan put yours in your left ear, Vegeta in your right"

"I know clown" Vegeta snapped, Goku shook his head, Gohan and Vegeta put on the earrings and merged, they had retained Vegeta's lack of height and had now gotten Gohan's trade mark bang hanging in the centre of his forehead. He then handed one to Siana "Left ear tenshi" he smiled at her And she did as she was told, Goku placed his on his right ear and the class watched as the two of them merged into one being, he still had the height of Goku, he had lost his fir but now he had red hair tipped with black and Siana's amethyst eyes, and yes he still had his tail, the girls swooned he looked gorgeous, and they thought it was a shame he wouldn't stay like that…and Gotenks was well, just, Gotenks.

"So what do we call you now" asked Krillin.

The Goku, Siana combo looked at him "Gokana"

And the Vegeta, Gohan combo said "Vegehan"

Meaning that both Goku and Vegeta were leading the two fusions, which, quite honestly suited the younger two.

* * *

The class were stunned to say the least, they had seen their classmates change into some kind of super beings, watched them fly and fight and even watched as they merged with one of the other fighters and become someone different again! Man, did they have some interesting questions to ask when this was over…especially Tea who had noticed Yami's very keen interest in Siana…

While they were resting, waiting for the next attack Goku could feel Siana brush against his mind,

/Goku? /

'Yes tenshi?'

/Why does Vegeta keep giving me funny looks? /

He chuckled 'because you are a pure blooded Saiyan'

/So? /

'Remember he is a prince, he will want to mate with you'

/What! Why? /

'Because you will give him a pure Saiyan heir'

/The hell I will/

He chuckled again 'rest, and save your anger for later'

/Okay/ he could feel the mental hug she gave him and he smiled.

Piccolo disturbed the quiet moment they were having "They're back" he growled. Gokana sighed.

Once more they flew through the window to face Cooler and his small army,

"I see you've bought re-enforcements"

"This time Goku" Cooler hissed, "I will prevail, the boy and girl will be mine! And they will both pay for what he has done!"

"The girl has done nothing to you, why do you want her?"

Cooler gave a sly twisted grin "She will make a good playmate, and when I have her I can think of the pain you will go through knowing you couldn't save her"

Goku clenched his fists he was having a hard time holding the Siana side of him back she was ready to kill, "Haven't you learnt yet?" Gokana smirked "you won't win"

"Where is the girl?"

"She's here"

"I see, you have fused with her" he barked a laugh "Well that won't save her you will just die together"

"Yeah, yeah" Goku dismissed him "Where have I heard that before?" He smirked "Oh yeah I remember, Frieza said something similar before I killed him the first time"

Cooler saw red "Attack! Kill them all!"

"Way to go dad!" Was the sarcastic comment Gohan yelled at Goku. The others just laughed even Piccolo snickered at the comment from his former student.

The fighting began again with Gokana and the other two fused Saiyans taking the brunt of the attack, while still managing to decimate Coolers forces, Piccolo and the others mopped up any of the fighters trying to escape or head into the school. Soon Cooler's forces were down to a handful and he called for a withdrawal. "Goku you have won this time but I will be back for the girl" he flew off. They relaxed and went back to the classroom.

"It's over," Goku declared as they removed the potara earrings and powered down; they were all standing there, some with a few minor cuts and bruises. Siana fell to her knees, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Yami that had rushed over to her and helped her up and into a chair,

"Thank you" she smiled weakly

"Are you okay?" Concern lacing his voice

"Yes, just a little tired" he handed her some water which she took gratefully.

She took a drink then struggled to get her armour off Yami looked at her "Need a hand?"

She nodded "Yes please"

he kneeled in front of her and pulled her vest over her head and placed it carefully onto the floor, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, he placed his arms around her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh huh, just tired that's all" Without thinking Yami turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hmmm" she sighed again.

Vegeta growled, "leave her alone human!"

Siana stiffened '_Oh no_!'

"Vegeta leave the young ones alone"

"You know what I want!"

"No, she doesn't want it and you will not force her"

Goku placed himself between the two teens and Vegeta.

Piccolo looked at the scene "What's going on Goku?"

"Vegeta wants to claim her"

"Is this right Vegeta?"

"Yes, but it has nothing to do with you Namekian!"

"The hell it doesn't you cannot force her!"

"I am the prince of Vegeta-sei therefore I can claim any subject"

Siana by this time had had enough of Vegeta treating her like an object she stood and faced him "Vegeta san, I am not of Vegeta-sei, it no longer exists therefore you are a prince of nothing and have no claim over me!"

She looked at Goku and he stood his ground, the next thing she knew they had been surrounded by the other fighters shielding her from Vegeta and Yami stood in front of her. Vegeta glared at him,

"Move human or I'll blow you out of the way!" he started to form an energy ball when Siana and Yami suddenly vanished,

"What the hell!"

King Kai's voice could be heard "Vegeta you cannot attack that which you cannot see"

"Where is she!" he demanded

"They are both here with me, Goku all of you can go home now; it's over, Cooler has gone."

"Thanks King Kai" the group looked at the students and left using Goku's I.T. All but Vegeta, who flew off through an open window.

Shortly after, a bright light enveloped the school and the last few hours were erased with only Goten and Trunks remembering what had happened, everyone else was left with false memories.

* * *

  
Oh man call that a fight scene? No? Me neither Walks off and buries head


	9. 08

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

On King Kai's planet

Siana and Yami were sat under a tree, King Kai told her to wait there for a few minutes or at least until she had calmed down she was still angry at Vegeta.  
It also gave Yami the chance to ask her a question.

"Siana?

"Hmm?"

"That kiss earlier?"

"What kiss?" she looked up at him, her confusion showing

Yami looked away "The one you shared with the tall man"

She inwardly smirked "What about it?"

"Did it…mean anything to you?"

She sat up and stared at him "Are you jealous?"

Blushing slightly Yami nodded

She grinned, "Well don't be, Goku is more like a father to me" she poked him in the side "I'll explain it to you later" she snuggled back down "Besides I like your kisses much better"

she felt Yami tighten his hold on her and press a kiss to the top of her head, she giggled when she heard him mutter "Good"

He growled when she suddenly sat up, he had been quite comfortable, "Hey you've got a nerve! After all that nonsense with Tea!"

Yami could tell she wasn't really that angry but still he knew she was right "Yeah well"

"Yeah well what?"

"I hadn't kissed you then, I hadn't claimed you as mine either"

She looked at him wide-eyed "What is it with you men always wanting to 'claim' people!"

Yami chuckled as he pulled her back down and he smiled when she laid her head on his chest, she looked up at him and grinned, "You know, we could always let Vegeta have Tea."

Yami couldn't help it, he laughed.

King Kai watched them from a distance, the young man, Yami was sat propped up against the tree and Siana was snuggled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder while he idly brushed his fingers through her hair, he knew they were falling in love but Siana had a difficult choice to make, and she had to make it soon.

King Kai had finished making them something to eat and he called them over he watched them walking hand in hand, and he smiled to himself as he realised they weren't falling in love they were already in love but they just didn't know it…yet.

King Kai decided to talk to Siana telepathically while they ate,

#Siana, are you going to tell him who you really are? #

/do you think I should? /

#It would be for the best, you can't keep lying to him#

She sighed /your right, but how do I tell him? Where do I start? /

#Want me to do it? #

/Yes please, I couldn't bare it if he were angry at me, at least if he starts shouting at you, you can send him back/

King Kai chuckled #okay, okay young one, don't worry it will be fine#

"So, Yami Atemu" King Kai began, "Who, is Yugi?"

Yami looked up at him "Pardon?"

King Kai looked at him "I keep getting a strong emotion from you for someone called Yugi"

Yami looked down at his plate tears gathering in his eyes "He was my best friend in the whole world and I cared about him a great deal, but I started to treat him horribly and even resorted to treating him as if he were a child"

"Why, why would you do that, if you cared for him?" Siana whispered.

He ran his fingers through his hair "At the time I didn't realise what I was doing until Seto pointed it out to me but by then it was too late Yugi had disappeared, I…I tried to find him but I couldn't" his tears now falling steadily.

"I see" King Kai said thoughtfully "Tell me, what are you're feelings towards Siana?" Yami looked at her, smiled and said simply

"I fell in love with her"

King Kai nodded "Then tell me Yami, what would you do if Yugi ever came back?"

He looked at Siana "That's why I didn't want to start anything with you; I didn't want to hurt you. I love Yugi so much; if he'd have me even after all I've done I would make him mine in a heartbeat" He looked down at his plate again.

#Yugi, you have to tell him#

Yugi sighed, "Yami, what would you say if I told you that your Yugi was quite close?"

Yami's head shot up and he looked at her "He is? Where? Where can I find him?"

Yugi could see the look of hope shining in his eyes she shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Please Siana, if nothing else you have to tell me, please!"

She stood up shakily and walked to the window and looked out, she took a deep breath and turned towards him, "I'm right here"

Yami stood stiffly, "Is this some sort of a cruel joke" he asked sadly "I thought you were my friend, but to…"

He was interrupted by Yugi, "Mou hitori no boku, it is me"

Yami looked at her, studying her face, he pushed his chair away from the table and slowly walked over to her, he looked deep into her eyes then put his arms around her "Yugi? is it really you? Oh god where were you? I tried, I tried so hard" he sobbed into her hair.

She held him to her "Hush its okay, I'm here, I'll never leave you again"

"Promise?"

"I promise" his hold on her tightened.

King Kai left them alone for a moment as he cleared the dishes from the table.

He pulled away from her slightly so he could look into her eyes, "Why Yugi? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" He started shaking, "For a whole year you left me with nothing, no word, nothing!" He sounded almost angry.

Which in turn made Yugi angry "You said it yourself, you began treating me like a child, I loved you damn it! How do you think I felt? I couldn't stay" she softened her voice "Not then…not after…" She couldn't say anymore as Yami had pulled her into a searing kiss

(Heh heh now that Yami knows she is Yugi that's what I'll use instead of Siana)

King Kai re-entered the room and cleared his throat "Ahem" the two teens parted both blushing slightly, King Kai chuckled "Well, now that we have established who you really are Yugi you have some decisions to make, so come sit with me both of you while I explain"

Yugi took Yami by the hand and led him over to King Kai and they sat down. King Kai cleared his throat again

"Yami, do you know where you are?"

"No sir"

With a chuckle he said, "Call me King Kai not sir that makes me sound old"

Yugi giggled "But you are old King Kai"

"That's enough out of you young lady!" he said with a mock glare

"Well you are on a small planet in another dimension; I had to bring you here to keep Yugi away from Vegeta"

Yugi huffed "Where the hell does he get off demanding I mate with him, as if I don't have a choice!"

"Normally Yugi dear you wouldn't, you see, because he is the prince he can lay claim to you, the only way he wouldn't be able too is if you mated with someone else"

"What do you mean normally?" Yami asked with a confused look,

"Okay let us start at the beginning" Yugi interrupted him

"King Kai, call me when you have finished this part of the story, it's still too painful"

"Okay my dear, go play with bubbles and Gregory"

Yugi nodded and smiled at Yami as she left the house.

King Kai looked at Yami "You know she is a wonderful person, even as Yugi he was special that's why Shenron and I agreed to help him"

"Help him, in what way?"

"Well, when Yugi came to us he was so miserable and heartbroken that he tried to take his own life but I spotted him and got Goku to save him.  
Well Goku and I talked it over and we decided that if Yugi wanted it we would give him a completely new life as Siana which as you can see he accepted" King Kai paused for a moment eyes closing in remembrance then he spoke again "Shenron is the eternal dragon and he can grant wishes if, he thinks they are deserved. So we asked Yugi what he was running from and he told us that he'd fallen in love with the most wonderful person, but as he was about to tell him, this person had started to treat him as if he were a child and had started going out with a girl called Tea, well at least that is what she told him. That made him think that you would be repulsed by him being gay and would hate him, it was breaking his heart knowing you would never love him, so he felt he had to leave."

King Kai sighed "So the eternal dragon and I gave Yugi the choice of becoming Siana, that way she would never be recognized and no one would ever find her, she accepted and during the transformation Shenron turned her into a full blooded Saiyan and gave her the same power level and fighting knowledge as Goku so that as Siana she too could become one of Earth's protectors, which she has proven she is quite able to do"

King Kai was silent for a while knowing that Yami would need to digest what he'd heard so far, then he spoke again "But over time Yugi began to miss you so much that we decided to station the Z senshi here in Domino for a while, that way she could see you again and you wouldn't know who she really was, but what she didn't figure on was the fact that she still loved you as much as she did before she left. Unfortunately Vegeta now knows she is a full blood Saiyan and will want to mate with her"

Yami looked at him "What do you mean by mate?"

"He will want to take her so she can give him a son"

"Why? I thought Trunks was his son?"

"He is, but his mother Bulma is an earth woman, which makes Trunks only half Saiyan, Yugi would produce a full-blooded Saiyan child"

"Like hell she will!" Yami stormed,

King Kai chuckled "Funnily enough she said the same thing." He stood up "Go find Yugi while I make some tea we need to discuss some important matters"

"Yes King Kai" Yami said, as he was about to walk out of the door he turned and looked at his host

"You know Tea lied, I wasn't going out with her, I don't even like her that way. I was in love with Yugi"

King Kai raised his eyebrows as Yami left the house.

* * *


	10. 09

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Yami walked around the side of the building and found Yugi playing with a monkey and a grasshopper; she stopped when she spotted him

"Oh hi"

"Hi, King Kai wants you to come in"

"Oh okay, but first I'd like you to meet Bubbles", the chimp bowed and Yami returned it "And this is Gregory" she said and the grasshopper much to Yami's surprise said "Hello"

"Um hello"

Yugi giggled, "Bye you two we'll play again soon" they walked hand in hand back to King Kai's hut. Yami spoke uncertainly

"Yugi, why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"If King Kai told you everything you'll know why, Tea told me that you and her were dating, what else was I supposed to do?"

They entered the hut to find that King Kai had made tea for them all and while they drank King Kai spoke "Now Yugi, you have some decisions to make"

"What sort of decisions?"

"Well for a start there is whether you wish to stay as Siana or revert back to being Yugi" He watched as a look of apprehension crossed her face.

"What else" she whispered

"Who do you wish to mate with?"

"Why does she need to choose now?" Yami asked

"If she stays as she is Vegeta will want her, and it's the only way to stop him, he cannot have someone that is already mated"

Yugi looked at King Kai "What is this 'mating' anyway?"

King Kai sat back, "Well, mating is the Saiyan version of marriage, but once it is done it cannot be undone, it forms an unbreakable bond between the two participants" He paused for a moment then continued "Usually the two would fight each other and the victor, being the strongest would initiate the mating process." He looked at them both "Mind you that is if the mating is between the same sex couples, but between a male and a female they usually forego the fight as it is accepted that the male would be the dominant"

"Typical!" Yugi muttered under her breath by King Kai heard it and chuckled.

"So, what you are telling us is that Vegeta wants to 'for want of a better word' marry her?"

"Yes"

"I wouldn't get a say in the matter?"

"No"

"Why can't I just say no to Vegeta?"

"Because he is the prince and arrogant enough to mate you by force if he had to"

She stood up and went to the window she turned back to King Kai

"So now I have to decide"

"Yes, but you can think it over you have 48 hours" she gave him a small smile "Will you both help me?"

Yami looked at her "Yugi it is something only you can decide"

"No, I mean will you talk with me" King Kai and Yami looked at each other, King Kai stood up "No, I cannot, I have to see The Grand Kai, but Yami can stay and help you, You may stay here in my home while I'm gone."

Yugi gave him a small smile "Thank you King Kai"

"Don't worry my dear it'll work out you'll see" He patted her arm before he left taking Bubbles and Gregory with him.

Yugi still stood looking out of the window when she felt two arms snake round her waist; she leaned into Yami's embrace and sighed

"What's the matter my angel?"

She turned to look at him "I don't even know how or where to begin to make any decisions"

"Come, let's take a walk, it may help" He took her hand as he led her out the door and they started walking around the small planet.

"You know Yami, you haven't said anything about any of this, you just seem to have accepted it"

He chuckled "Well after seeing you 'powering up' as you call it, fight and fly, not to mention sprout a cute tail, somehow this" he gestured round with his hand "doesn't surprise me"

She grinned at him "Actually I meant the fact that I'm a girl now"

"Oh"

"So?"

He looked at her "You are a very beautiful girl Yugi and I don't blame Vegeta for wanting you" She stopped and looked up at him,

"But do you want me?"

He stepped closer to her, and pressed his lips against hers softly. She let her arms wrap themselves around his neck as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. He released her lips and slowly she opened her eyes, he was smiling, "With all my heart" he whispered, and he kissed her again.

As they continued their walk they were silent, Yami could see that she was deep in thought when she suddenly spoke

"Yami?"

"Yes"

"Would you prefer it if I were a girl or a boy?"

He looked at her "Angel it doesn't matter to me, it's you I love" he stopped by a tree and sat her down "Tell me, what do you prefer"

"Well, I like being Siana and I like being with you like this" she looked at him through lowered eyelashes "I'm scared that you wouldn't love me as much if I went back to being a male"

"Remember Yugi, when I first fell in love with you were a boy"

"Yes, yes I know, but you're not really gay are you?"

"No, but I love you enough that that doesn't worry me"

He put his arms around her and he felt her melt into his side, without thinking he went on to say "You know when I was pharaoh I always wanted children, but because of the shadow games I never got the chance" He sighed "I would still like to have them"

She looked at him "But if you loved me as Yugi?"

"I know what you're thinking, but I suppose we could have adopted a child"

They were both silent as Yami lazily stroked her hair and Yugi thought about what Yami had said _'children, hmm I like that idea'_, then she made her decision, She tightened her hold on Yami.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"You have just helped me make both of my decisions"

"I have? How?"

She sat up and nodded "Yami if you want me, I choose you as my mate and, as such I will gladly bare your children for you"

He held her close tears forming in his eyes "Of course I want you Yugi, but…are you sure you want to do this for me?"

"Totally sure, Yami, I love you" she snuggled into his side again.

After a while they decided to walk back to the house, and when they arrived they found King Kai waiting for them.

Yugi looked at him "I thought you wouldn't be back for 48 hours?"

"I came back because you have made your decision, have you not"

"Yes I have, how did you know?"

"The aura of uncertainty left the planet"

"Oh"

"So what is you're decision?"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other and held hands "I wish to stay as Siana and I want Yami as my mate"

He nodded "Sit down both of you" they did as he asked and waited

"Now then Yugi if you stay as you are you don't have to remain as one of Earths protectors"

"I don't?"

"No, you have done so without question for the past year, if you wish to stay with Yami then you will only be called upon if it is really necessary"

"I understand"

"Now as for the bonding, Yami, are you sure it is what you both want, because remember once done that's it"

Yami lifted her hand and kissed it "King Kai sir, I have never been so sure of anything in my life, I love her and want to stay with her"

King Kai didn't really need to ask Yugi he could see in her eyes that this was what she wanted.

"Well I suppose I'd better tell you how it's done" he moved over to a bookcase and pulled out a large book. He flipped through the pages and when he'd found what he wanted he set the open book down on the table. He cleared his throat and read the page "I think you two had better read this yourselves, it will be less embarrassing"

The two teens looked at each other then read the book together.

'_The mating ritual is performed by the two participants engaging in the act of lovemaking, at the point of orgasm the dominant will bite between the neck and shoulder of their chosen mate, drinking the blood that flows from the wound. This is followed by the other participant returning the bite and also consuming the blood that flows. This act ensures that the bond will be formed and remain unbreakable__.'_

Yami looked at King Kai "We have to do this?"

"If you want to keep Vegeta away from her, then yes"

Yugi looked at King Kai "How will Vegeta know that we are mated Yami is not Saiyan?"

"No but you are and he will notice the change in your scent"

"How will it change?"

"It will have Yami's scent mixed in with it, and that only happens after a successful bonding ritual. So, now that you know do you still want to do this?"

* * *


	11. 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

They both nodded "Then it is best if you do it now, before you go back to Earth"

"Why?"

"Vegeta is waiting in Domino for you're return, but don't worry the others are there to help you"

"Where should we go to do this?"

"I'll transport you to the look-out, there is a room there that will help"

"How?"

"It will give Yami the 'Saiyan instinct' he will need when it is time"

"Oh, okay"

King Kai took them to the lookout and they spoke to Piccolo "Listen Yami must bite first"

"But Yugi is stronger than I"

"That does not matter, you must bite first"

Piccolo led them to the desired room and led them inside

"All has been made ready for you, you will not be disturbed, you have as long as you require. When you are finished just leave the room"

Yugi smiled "Thank you Piccolo"

"You are welcome young one" Piccolo left the couple and closed the door.

The couple looked around the room and noticed a small bathroom and a small kitchen, the room they were in had a plush carpet and in the centre stood a large four-poster bed with it sheer curtains tied open.

Yami turned to Yugi and she looked shyly down at the floor, Yami placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him "So beautiful" he whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers softly, dragging his tongue on her lips gently. She became lost in his touch and his embrace as she let her arms wrap themselves around the nape of his neck like handcuffs. His strong arms lifted her bridal style and he gently placed Yugi on the bed, he himself on top.

Yami looked down at Yugi, her hair framing her face in the loveliest of ways. His eyes trailed over her form, fully basking in this moment, from the curves of her hips to her breasts, he felt a soft hand lift his chin up and he looked directly into sparkling amethyst. She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips softly, proceeding with him falling onto the bed with her on top now.

X

X

X

Missing scene

X

X

X

With a loud grunt and a few more thrusts, Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned loudly, his orgasm consuming and reeling through his veins. He bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder as his cum spilled inside of her, drinking the lifeblood that flowed from the wound and taking her as his own. His back arched as he felt Yugiclamp down on his own neck and she began sucking and licking at the wound. Yami suddenly found himself hard again and he continued to thrust into Yugi, with each thrust a feeling of completion began to overwhelm his senses, he felt their mind link return and he couldn't tell where his feelings ended and Yugi's began but he welcomed it, he felt whole again, the empty feeling he'd always had disappeared. He felt Yugi lift her legs and wrap them around his waist "Harder Yami, I need to feel you" she whispered softly and not wanting to let his beloved down he did as she asked, thrusting into his love until with a cry they came together.

They made love several more times during the rest of the day and well into the night. As dawn broke, they lay wrapped in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Yami?"

"Hmm"

She sighed, "I love you"

"I love you too my Yugi"

She giggled, "You know you're going to have to get used to calling me Siana"

He sighed, "I know" then he grinned at her "Only in public though, in private your Yugi, my Yugi"

* * *

Sorry I wasn't sure how far you can push the sex scenes on here so if you want the full chapter pm me with your email address and I'll send it to you.

Once again I am sorry it appears email by pm does not work, soooo you'll find the full chapter ten complete with full lemon on media miner --my pen name is the same Chibi Kuriboh. Once again thank you


	12. 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does and Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Well here it is the last chapter folks.

I think I've just about tied up all the loose ends. And added a little lemon for good measure.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed they left the room and were surprised to see King Kai still there and talking to Piccolo, he watched the young couple walk towards him he smiled

"How did it go?"

They both pulled their collars down and showed him the bite marks

"Impressive, Yami you did bite her first?"

"Yes King Kai I did"

"Good, now come eat" As they sat down they were surprised when Goku turned up, Yugi rushed over to him and jumped into his arms, Yami growled and King Kai chuckled "Don't worry Yami theirs is purely a father/daughter relationship" Yami looked at him

"You must remember, you all abandoned her when she was Yugi and Goku looked after her as one of his own" he paused then added sadly "If he hadn't she'd be dead by now" Yami sat there wide eyed, he hadn't realized just how much pain he'd caused Yugi.

Yugi dragged Goku over to Yami and King Kai

"Goku I'd like you to meet my new mate Yami"

"Congratulations you two"

"Thanks but because Yami isn't Saiyan we have to wait to see if it worked "

Goku grinned at him "Take good care of her won't you?"

Yami relaxed "Yes sir I will"

"Enough with the sir I'm just Goku" he chuckled

"So Goku, what brings you here?" King Kai asked as he plated up some food for Goku

"Vegeta's being an ass"

"How so?" King Kai asked

"Oh he keeps on that he'll have Yugi as soon as she gets back, but from Yugi's scent I can tell she is bonded to Yami"

Yugi broke into the widest smile Yami had ever seen "You mean it worked?"

"Yes it worked" Goku grinned "And I have something for you and your new mate" He opened his hand and there on the palm were two gold bands.

"Goku?" Yugi asked him in a whisper

"Well I know you were originally human and it is your custom to wear wedding rings isn't it?" Yugi squealed and hugged Goku tightly.

"Thank you!"

As the group of mixed beings stood and watched Yugi and Yami recite their own vows to each other, they were interrupted by Vegeta's sudden appearance.

Goku sighed, "What the hell do you want now Vegeta?"

Vegeta just smirked "The girl, the human will not have her, she is mine"

Piccolo looked at him with a certain amount of smug satisfaction "You're too late they are already bonded Vegeta"

Vegeta thinking he was referring to a normal earth wedding growled "It doesn't matter, a simple earth wedding is nothing, I kill him she is mine!"

He readied an energy ball but turned sharply as he noticed a huge flare of power, his eyes widened as he saw the cause, Yugi, she had powered up to level 4 and had pushed Yami behind her, Yami was wearing a slight blush as she had unconsciously wrapped her tail round his upper thigh, the tip of her tail flicking against his hardening member, she growled at him "Vegeta! I am not afraid to defend my mate!"

"Why do you protect the pathetic human?"

Yugi clenched her fists "We are bonded, he is mine as I am his and I would willingly die to protect him"

Vegeta let the energy dissipate "How were you able to bond he is not Saiyan?"

It was Yugi's turn to smirk "Let's just say we had a little help and the bonding went exceptionally well" she unwrapped her tail from Yami's leg and waved it in the air, the sensitive noses of the three Saiyan's picked up the scent change and knowing he was beaten, an extremely pissed off Vegeta flew off, leaving the remaining fighters laughing.

Once they had calmed down and Yugi had powered down again they continued where they had left off, and finished their vows to each other.

As they each placed a ring on the others finger Dende used his magic to shrink them to fit. Yugi blushed as Yami whispered in her ear "I hope to see you in that form again soon, it's sexy"

The group chatted for a while longer and Yugi looked at Goku "Why didn't you help me with Vegeta?"

Goku grinned "After you turned level 4 there was no need" he paused "Besides you needed to show Vegeta that you could look after yourself, now he won't bother you again"

Soon it was time for Goku to return home and Yugi and Yami decided to go with him. So after thanking King Kai, Piccolo and Dende, Goku IT'd them to Yami's flat, and after telling them both to be careful he left.

Yugi asked Yami if she could use his shower, he found her some towels and showed her where it was.  
She was standing in Yami's room naked and drying her long hair when Yami walked in… he growled and gently pushed her down onto the bed.

His lips turned they're attention to the full breast before him. She sighed as he slid his fingers into her, feeling her softness. He started to stroke her insides slowly teasing her every now and then he quickened his pace. Yami could feel himself getting harder. Suddenly he felt her tighten around his fingers as she started to climax, pleasurable moans escaped from her parted lips as she came.  
He smirked and decided not to let her catch her breath as he quickly undressed and started a new assault on her breast with his lips and hands. She moved his head so she could lean in and kiss him. Yami let his tongue explore her mouth. The taste of her made him moan with want.  
His hands moved down her body to grip onto her thighs. He pulled her legs to wrap them around him. He pulled away from their kiss, he wanted to see her face when he entered her.  
He grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him, another moan escaped her lips, as he started to withdraw and thrust back into her.

Again he was slow, taking in the feel of her, the moistness, the look in her eyes. He let himself speed up as he took to sucking at her breasts again.  
Her moans of pleasure were growing louder, he quickened his pace making his thrusts harder as he gave into his need. The girl beneath him writhed in pleasure she gripped at the sheets around them with her delicate fingers, his name rolling off her tongue with ease.  
Yami felt himself reaching his limit, closing his eyes he let himself spill into her.  
With the little energy he had left, he pulled out of her and rolled off onto the bed pulling Yugi closer and gently kissing her.

As it was late Yugi was only dressed in one of Yami's dress shirts and a small pair of briefs, because of Yugi's small stature Yami's shirts on her fitted like a mini dress. Yami couldn't help but think that no matter what she wore, to him she would always be beautiful. They were curled up on the sofa together and, as a surprise Yami had made Yugi's favourite drink, hot chocolate with whipped cream. Although Yami had other ideas about what that cream could be used for…

There was an unwelcome knock at the door, "Who the hell can that be?"

He went to answer it, it was Tea "Oh Yami, I've been so worried about you! where have you been?" she threw her arms around him

"Tea let go" he pulled her arms away from him

"I've been staying with my lover and we just got back"

"Lover, What lover?" She screeched, making Yami wince

"That, Tea is none of your business"

"But Yami, I thought, I thought we…"

"Tea you know that I've never been interested in you that way"

"You are my friend, not my girlfriend" Tea started to cry

"But Yami I love you"

"Don't do this Tea, you'll only upset yourself, my heart belongs to someone else" Yugi could feel the desperation coming from Yami so she opened up their renewed mind link /Need my help love? /  
/Yes please, its Tea, and she's being all clingy/ Yugi snickered

"Who is it Yami?" she walked over and slid her arms around Yami's waist. "Oh hi Tea"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tea snapped at her

"Spending the evening with my lover why?"

"Lover! Since when?"

Yami placed his arm around Yugi's shoulders and grinned, "Since my little Saiyan beauty agreed to be mine"

Yugi looked up at him "I love you"

"And I you, little one"

Momentarily forgetting Tea was there Yami lowered his head and kissed her, and with a small growl of desire pushed her up against the doorpost with the force of his kiss.

Tea looked on in shock, the tears streaming down her face. She had been so certain that Yami's was hers, she was going to surprise Yami by telling him she had their wedding all planned for when they left school.

"Wh…what about our wedding?"

Suddenly remembering she was still there Yami looked back at Tea, his eyes narrowed in confusion "What wedding? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The one I've been planning for when we left school, everything's been arranged all that was needed was a definite date"

Yugi looked up at Yami "Did you know about this?"

"No, nothing, there was no wedding, at least not as far as I know"

Yugi looked at Tea "Are you saying that you've arranged a complete wedding without telling the intended groom?" Yugi couldn't help it she laughed, "Oh this is priceless! Now I've heard everything"

Tea was angry "Shut up you little bitch this is all your fault! If it wasn't for you Yami would still be mine!"

Yami could feel Yugi shaking but it wasn't through fear or anything like that, she was angry and getting angrier. Yami slipped his arm around her waist "Calm down beloved, you know I was never hers"

"And what about Yugi! Have you turned your back on him as well!" she snapped, "How's he going feel when he hears you have taken a lover!"

Yugi by now was extremely pissed off but she thought of a way to shut her up, permanently, she smirked "Yugi was best man"

Tea's mouth fell open in shock "…What?"

/What are you up too?/ Yami asked through the link,

Yugi's smirk got wider "When we got married, Yugi was Yami's best man"

It was then she noticed the rings the two wore "No, I don't believe it, no-one knows where he is"

"Trust me Tea, Yugi is alive and well and very happy where he is" Yami held Yugi tighter understanding the hidden message in that last statement. "Now if there's nothing else?" Tea shook her head and watched as Yami closed the door, leaving her and their old lives behind, both of them ready and willing to start afresh, neither realizing that a new life was already beginning to grow…

Owari おわり

* * *

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, it is appreciated

* * *


End file.
